The Call to Action Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Call to Action Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! One night in Cyberspace, Robbie had a vision of two rangers, One is the Data Squad Gray Ranger and the other was the Data Squad Purple Ranger. ???: Data Squad, Gray Ranger! ???: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! They've done a pose and explosions appeared behind them. Then, He woke up. Robbie Diaz: Ugh. (panting) Whoa, That was weird... Then, Digit came to check on him along with Widget. Digit: Hey, Robbie, How's it going? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey, Digit, I've just got another vision. Widgit: Another vision, What was it like? Robbie Diaz: Well, I saw two rangers, One was grey and the other was purple. Digit: You really think so? I'm not actually sure if there are real rangers. Beside, You and the others are the only ones here. Robbie Diaz: Well, We can only hope. Robbie suddenly finds a permission registration paper for Canterlot High School. Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's this, Permission registration paper, What's this for? Principal Celestia: Dear Robert Diaz, As I'm sure you know, Tomorrow, We'd like to inform you, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy Rose that if your interest of coming to Canterlot High School, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and the girls will show you four about what we do there, Vice Principal Luna will take your permission registration papers in her office, See you there. Sincerely, Principal Celestia. Robbie Diaz: Canterlot High School huh? This should be interesting to check out. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Mordecai (V.O.): The Call to Action Part 1! Later, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy came out of the portal and got to Canterlot High School. Robbie Diaz: Well, Guys, Here's Canterlot High. Mordecai: Wow, It's been a while since Rigby and I went to high school. But we both got expelled for making a time machine. Yoshi: Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay here at Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I mean it was my last day of going to River Ridge High School when first met you guys. Mordecai: We know, But you were just too busy to even notice us though. Amy Rose: Hey look, Boys. It's Sunset Shimmer! There was Sunset by the stairs sitting down. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Guys! Sunset hugged them for a grand welcome. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, It's so good to see you guys. Mordecai: Yeah, It's great to see you too. Sunset Shimmer: What brings you all here? Amy Rose: We got these permission registration papers from Principal Celestia. Yoshi: Yeah, And Rob here told us everything too. Sunset Shimmer: Wow! Mordecai: So, When does school start? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Should we turn this papers to Vice Principal Luna? Sunset Shimmer: You bet, Come on inside. As they got inside, Sunset took Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy to Vice Principal Luna's office. Sunset Shimmer: (knocking on her door) Vice Principal Luna, You in there? Vice Principal Luna: Come in. So, They came inside. Vice Principal Luna: Oh, Hello, Sunset Shimmer. Are those the new students? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, They also have their permission registration papers just as you've requested. Vice Principal Luna: Excellent. Now then, If you four would, Give me your permission registration papers. Mordecai: Okay, I'm good with that. Amy Rose: Me too. So, Robbie and the others gave the permission registration papers to Vice Principal Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you, You four are now students in Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: Thanks. Mordecai and Yoshi: AWESOME!!! Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Guys. Let's go see my friends. Amy Rose: Okay. On their way in Canterlot High, Sunset wanted Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy to meet her friends. Twilight Sparkle: Is everything all set? Applejack: You bet, Twilight. We got our instruments all hocked up and ready to play. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Let's do it. As they were about to play, Sunset came in with some great news. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash. We have new students. Rarity: Really, Sunset, Where are they? Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Come on in, Guys. Then, It was Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy. Pinkie Pie gasped and jumps around like crazy. Pinkie Pie: (gasping) Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! IT'S THE DATA SQUAD POWER RANGERS!!!!!! Sunset Shimmer: How'd you know? Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch. Rarity: We saw everything on the news a few days ago. There were also some robots attacking the city and the soldier "Egg-Shackle" leading the attack at the city, But you all did a really great job. Amy Rose: It was nothing, We all did our part of stopping Eggman's schemes. Mordecai: Yeah. Yoshi: And guess what, Sunset is now a Yellow Data Squad Ranger. The girls were impressed. Sunset Shimmer: Well, Anyway, Guys, These are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy. Yoshi: Nice to meet you girls. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's our first day here in Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: That's wonderful, We can show you all around Canterlot High for a guided tour. Mordecai: Yeah, We'd like that a lot. :Sparkle ::I've never seen a place ::That's quite like this ::Everything is turned around ::This crazy world is upside-down ::Getting on my feet ::It's the hand that I was dealt ::But I don't have much time with them ::Got to learn all that I can ::They don't use any magic or fly with any wings ::I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose ::Everything's confusing when it seems so new ::But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too ::What a strange new world (what a strange new world) ::I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world) ::Sorting through the small details of this strange new world ::What a strange new world That following day, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy showed Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy around Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: So, What do you guys think? Robbie Diaz: It was awesome, Thanks for the tour. Applejack: No problem, Y'all. Then, Robbie's stomach growled. Robbie Diaz: Uh oh, Look's like my stomach's hungry. Pinkie Pie: Hey, Let's go to Sugarcube Corner, We always go there when we get something to eat. Sunset Shimmer: Great idea, Pinkie. Would you guys like to join us? Amy Rose: Yeah. Yoshi: You bet. Fluttershy: Great, Come on. However, Fluttershy accidentally bumped into two new students. Fluttershy: Ugh, Ow... Atticus Akito: Whoa, Sorry about that! Zoe Batheart: I hope we didn't hurt you. Fluttershy: Oh, It's okay, I didn't see you two either. Robbie Diaz: Huh, Wait... It revealed that it was Atticus Akito and Zoe Batheart. Robbie Diaz: Holy smokes, Atticus, Zoe, Long time no see, Guys! Atticus Akito: Hey, Robbie. Great to see ya again, Buddy. Zoe Batheart: Hi, Robbie. Atticus and Robbie gave a high five as Zoe hugged him. Atticus Akito: So, Robbie, What brings you here at Canterlot High? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Well, We were just about to get something to eat, Wanna come with? Atticus Akito: Sure, We love too. Zoe Batheart: I'm okay with that. Mordecai: Cool, Let's get going. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman has hatched a new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: BLAST! Those dumb Power Runts have spoiled my plans for the last time! Orbot: Well, Boss, I think it's time we hatch a new plan. Dr. Eggman: Huh, What do you mean? Cubot: What he means is, Why don't we try to kidnap someone? Dr. Eggman: Hmmm, What a good idea. (chuckles evilly) It's so bad and devioussly evil, I love it! Orbot: I know, We will set our course for Canterlot High. Dr. Eggman: Alright, Let's go. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Vice Principal Luna is at her office. Vice Principal Luna: (hears something) Huh? Suddenly, The Egg Pawns brust the door opened. Egg-Knight: Egg Pawns! Get her! So, The Egg Pawns grabed Vice Principal Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Let me go! Egg-Knight: Make sure she isn't found. And with that, The Egg Pawns knocked her out. Hours later, Luna woke up and discovered that she was captured. Vice Principal Luna: Ugh, Where... Where am I? Dr. Eggman: Welcome, Vice Principal Luna. I hope my Egg Pawns didn't give you any trouble. Vice Principal Luna: Who are you? And what is the meaning of this?! Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, I'm an evil scientist and I'm keeping you as my hostage, I'll let you have your alone time and defeat the Data Squad Power Rangers once and for all!! Eggman leaves laughing. Vice Principal Luna: Hmmm, Data Squad Power Rangers? Luna had an idea. Meanwhile in Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: (yawning) Man, I couldn't get any sleep last night. Sunset Shimmer: Why, Was something bothering you, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It was just Pinkie's snoring, She kinda sounds like a bear when she sleeps. Pinkie Pie: What? It's not my fault I kept you up all night! Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Pinkie, Sometime's people can't get any sleep while you keeping snoring, It's best if you don't snore at night. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I guess your right, Twilight. Mordecai: Come on, Guys, Let's go to Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: Wait, What's going on? Everyone was outside Amy Rose: Why's everyone outside? Yoshi: Maybe They're looking for a hotdog stand to get some free hotdogs. Robbie Diaz: I'm not too sure about that, Yoshi. Apple Bloom: This is just too terrible?! Scootaloo: Yeah, I can't believe Vice Principal Luna disappeared. Apple Bloom: So what do we do? Sweetie Belle: I don't know, But unless someone could rescue her. Robbie and the others came to see what is going on. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Girls, What's going on here? Scootaloo: It's Vice Principal Luna, She's gone! Amy Rose: What?! Sunset Shimmer: But, Who took her? Sweetie Belle: Well, We don't know who took her, But there were some strange looking robots that were red and orange. Mordecai and Yoshi: The Egg Pawns! Apple Bloom: How'd y'all know? Robbie Diaz: Those were one of Dr. Eggman's robots, We don't know why he's done it, But whatever he's doing with her, I'll bet it's just another one of his mean little tricks. Mordecai: Yeah. Babs Seed: Well, I sure hope Vice Principal Luna's alright, Ya know? Diamond Tiara: I think Babs is right about this. Silver Spoon: Me too. Amy Rose: Wow, I never thought I'd hear that from Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon. Yoshi: To be honest, Amy, Neither did i. Snips: Someone has to do something about this. Snails: Yeah. I hope the Power Rangers can save her. Sunset Shimmer: You know, I think everyone has seen the news about us. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing, Sunset. Let's go find Vice Principal Luna. Then, The search for the Vice Principal begins. Amy Rose: Hmm, Nothing over at the gym, Guys. Twilight Sparkle: You know, I'm a little worried for Vice Principal Luna. Rarity: Don't worry, Twilight, We'll find her. Mordecai: Yeah, I mean it's not like we could find some clues. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Guys, Come here quick! Robbie Diaz: That's Sunset. Rainbow Dash: Come on. Then, Robbie and the others found Sunset Shimmer in Vice Principal Luna's office. Robbie Diaz: Sunset, What's up? Sunset Shimmer: Look what I've found in her office. She showed them Luna's shoe. Yoshi: (gasped) It's her shoe!! Mordecai: So it was Eggman after all. Amy Rose: Man, This is so unforgivable. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Let's head to Cyberspace. However, Trixie found the others in Vice Principal Luna's office. Robbie Diaz: Huh, Trixie? Trixie: Guys, Thank goddess I've found you all, Principal Celestia wants to see you right away. So, they followed Trixie towards Principal Celestia's office, Principal Celestia was waiting for them. Twilight Sparkle: Principal Celestia, We came as fast as we could. Principal Celestia: Perfect timing, Twilight, Thank you for bringing them here, Trixie. Trixie: Your welcome, Principal Celestia. Robbie Diaz: What is it, Principal Celestia? Mordecai: Yeah, Did you wanna see us? Principal Celestia: Yes, I've asked Trixie to find you, Because we need your help, Especially Sunset Shimmer. Robbie Diaz: But, Why? Amy Rose: Does it have to do anything with Dr. Eggman? So, Celestia explained to them that she summoned the two of the Time Force Rangers. Mordecai: Time Force, Aren't they a group of Power Rangers from the future? Principal Celestia: Yes, They are, Mordecai. Which is why you must team up with Wesley Collins and Jen Scotts. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Wes is one of the leaders of the Silver Guardians from Silver Hills. Principal Celestia: Precisely. Yoshi: Wow, That's so cool. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe we should see Palutena back in Cyberspace, Robbie. I'm pretty sure Digit might have some ideas. Robbie Diaz: Great idea, Sunset, Let's move! Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer and Amy Rose: Right! Later that day, Lady Palutena arrived. Lady Palutena: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: We need your help. Mordecai: Dr. Eggman just kidnapped Vice Principal Luna! Yoshi: She's probably being held captive at the Egg Carrier. Lady Palutena: Oh my, This could be a serious problem, Let's go see the others at Cyber Space. Robbie Diaz: Right. So, They arrived in Cyber Space. Matt: Hey, Guys, We're glad you're back. Jackie: Yeah, We've just found out where Vice Principal Luna is captured. Mordecai: Yeah, We know, Eggman's behind this. But where is she? Inez: Here, Look at this. She gave the blueprint's to Robbie, the blueprints of Egg-Knight. Inez: It's one of Eggman's new soldiers, Egg-Knight. Yoshi: Wow, Now that's cool, But in an evil kinda way. Mordecai: Man, Yoshi, You kinda remind me of Rigby. Yoshi: Maybe. Digit: Yeah. And we found the location to where Egg-Knight is. Which is why we recruited Wes and Jen to help. Amy Rose: Oh? Then, Pit arrived to let Palutena know that Wes and Jen are here. Pit: Lady Palutena, Wes and Jen are here to help us for this mission. Lady Palutena: Excellent, Pit. Then, Wes and Jen came to the DS Command Center. Sunset Shimmer: Wes! Jen! Great to see you two again. Wesley Collins: Hello, Sunset, It's good to see you again too. Jennifer Scotts: Oh, Sunset, Are those your new friends? So, Sunset introduced them to Wes and Jen. Sunset Shimmer: Wes, Jen, These are my friends, Mordecai, Yoshi, Amy Rose, And our leader, Robbie Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Wes, Jen, Nice to meet you two. Wesley Collins: Nice to meet you all too, Sunset Shimmer's told us all about you. Amy Rose: Yeah, We do get that a lot. Jennifer Scotts: So, Principal Celestia told us about what happened to her sister, Vice Principal Luna, She contacted Wes' descendant, Alex from the year of 3000s. Mordecai and Yoshi: 3000s?!?! Jennifer Scotts: Yes, It's a different timeline from your time though. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, And we're in 2015, How about that? Digit: Hey, Guys, My plans are complete. Sunset Shimmer: That's great to hear! So, Digit explains the plan to the others. Digit: Okay, So, Egg-Knight is by the bridge of the Egg Carrier. Here's what we do, Robbie, Sunset, Wes and Jen will face against Egg-Knight and the rest will try to keep the Egg Pawns distracted. So, You guys get the plan? Yoshi: Great idea, Digit, This will be a piece of cake. Mordecai: Yeah. Matt: Let's do it! All: Right! So, Egg-Knight was outside the Egg Carrier bridge. Robbie Diaz: Hey! Egg-Knight: Ahh, Rangers, I've been waiting for you to show up. Sunset Shimmer: Release Vice Principal Luna! Egg-Knight: I think not, Rangers. If you want to save her, You must fight me first. If you win, I'll let you pass. But if I win, You Rangers will soon be destroyed. Robbie Diaz: Then, I guess we'll have to accept this challenge, It's Morphin Time! They activated their morphers. Robbie Diaz and Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Initiate! Wesley Collins and Jennifer Scotts: Time for Time Force! Egg-Knight: Uh-oh. The Rangers morphed. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Then, The rangers brought out their weapons. Wesley Collins: So, Robbie, You ready for this? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Wes. So, Robbie and Wes teamed up to attack Egg-Knight, Robbie did an Omega Sword Uppercut Slash. Robbie Diaz: Take this, Omega Sword Uppercut Slash!! Egg-Knight: Ugh!! Robbie Diaz: He's all yours, Wes! Wesley Collins: Thanks, Chrono Blaster, Fire! Wes used his blaster to shoot Egg-Knight from up in the air. Egg-Knight: Ouch, Those hits are painful. Jennifer Scotts: Sunset, Over here! Sunset Shimmer: (looks at Jen) Right! Jen gives Sunset a boost up to do a Flaming Dropkick. Sunset Shimmer: Flaming Dropkick! Egg-Knight: DAAAA!!!!! After that, Egg-Knight was on the ground, Defeated. Egg-Knight: (was defeated) Ugh, You Rangers will pay for this... The Rangers made it inside the Egg-Carrier. Vice Principal Luna: Robbie, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Vice Principal Luna! Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Vice Principal Luna, We'll get you down! Dr. Eggman: Ahh, Robbie Diaz and Sunset Shimmer, How nice to see you close up. Suddenly, Robbie and Sunset looked and to their surprise, It was Eggman. Robbie Diaz: Eggman... To Be Continued. Then, the second episode preview begins. Mordecai: Hey, It's Mordecai. So, That's Dr. Eggman. We would have also got him, Until Ransik came and told us that it might be difficult to stop him now. Then, We've met the rest of the Time Force Rangers. Now, It's time to settle the score with Egg-Knight... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: The Call to Action Part 2, See ya later. Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5